


Skateboarding and Secrets

by JakeyFryMason011



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeyFryMason011/pseuds/JakeyFryMason011
Summary: Max tries to teach Dustin how to skateboard.





	Skateboarding and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I just got up from a sad amount of sleep and so here I am. Yay?

"I don't need a helmet!" Dustin insists

"Oh, so you're just gonna trip and concuss yourself on the pavement," Steve says. "You are wearing this helmet, Dustin Henderson."

"But I--"

 

"No buts! Put the god damn helmet on, dipshit."

Grumbling, he removes his hat and pushes the helmet on his head.

Predictably, when Max arrives, she bursts out laughing.

"Shut up," Dustin mutters.

Steve nods at them. "All right, I'm going to sit in my car and take a nap. If you two need me, I probably won't hear you so you should hit me a few times. Got it?"

"Sure, Steve," Max snorts, and the older boy nods and places a book over his face.

The two walk away to an open space on the parking lot.

"Okay, first, take off that stupid helmet," Max says. "You look like a reverse mushroom."

With relief, Dustin takes it off his head. His hair _floofs_ out, and he puts his hat back on.

And, of course, he falls.

"Son of a--" The board slides cleanly out from under his feet.

"Holy shit, are you all right?" Max asks, leaning over him.

"My pride's been sprained, bring me bandages," Dustin groans.

She can't help it. She laughs.

Dustin picks himself up. "Shall we try again?"

"We shall."

Dustin falls so many times that Steve, who evidently is not asleep, pokes his head out to shout that he is _not going to take you two to the hospital if you fuck up_ , but it's a bluff and they all know it. Steve would probably run with both of them on a sled if his car broke down. He actually has a sled in his trunk, if that ever happened.

"I hung out with El yesterday," Max says as the two lean against a wall, drinking waters.

"You guys cool now?"

"Yeah. It's sort of nice to have another girl around."

Dustin hums, sipping his water. "Cool that she came around. Mike, too."

"I'm glad you did, too," Max said.

Dustin blinks at her. "Huh?"

"I was never really under the impression you liked me that much," Max says, cocking her head.

Well, actually, she's got it backwards.

"Funny thing is, I actually used to have a huge crush on you," Dustin says, grinning at her.

"Holy shit, really?"

"Yeah. Embarrassing, right?" He chuckles, looking at the sky.

"Is that why you started acting so weird and stand-offish and stuff?" she asks. "Like, for months you wouldn't even look at me."

"Well, I mean, when your best friend gets the girl," Dustin says sheepishly. "Whatever. I'm over it now."

"Shit. I'm really sorry, Henderson."

"Ah, don't be," he says, waving it away. "I mean, you're cool and all, but you and Lucas are a good couple."

"Thanks," she says, patting his shoulder.

"Aren't you proud of me?" he says. "I did it. I talked about my feelings."

"Oh, shut up." But she's smiling, and he beams back at her.

"Who do you like now?" she asks as Dustin readies himself to try again.

"What?"

"Who do you like now?"

"Oh--um--" he blushes. "There's this girl I know from history and PE--she's really cool."

"You mean Emma?"

He blushes harder, and Max smirks at him.

It takes a few tries, but finally--he's doing it.

"Yes!" Dustin cheers, raising his hands over his head.

"Hey, Dustin!"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that her?"

He looks, and he promptly falls off the board.

Yeah, of course she'd be right there.

Max laughs, and Dustin brushes himself off. She goes to see if he's okay, but the other girl, Emma, beats her to it.

"Surprise to see you here, Henderson," she says, smirking at him.

Dustin blushes. "Y-yeah. Hi."

Emma grins at him, and then sees Max. "Hey, Mayfield," she says, nodding. Max waves, giving Dustin a pointed look. He looks right back.

He stands, brushing off his pants, and Emma grins at him, picking a piece of grass off his jacket. "You learning to skateboard?" she asks.

"Y-yeah," Dustin stutters, twisting his fingers. Max really wants to laugh.

"Cool," the emo girl says. "Mind if I hang out with you guys?"

"No, by all means," Max says with a grin, eyes flicking back and forth between them.

Emma nods, smirking, and she and Max grin at each other

"Hey, Dustin," Emma says.

"Yeah?"

"Teach me how to do this?"

He colors even more. "R-really? Yeah! Sure! I mean--" Dustin looks to Max for permission.

"Go ahead," Max says.

So Dustin and his crush (who totally likes him back, Max knows) practice together.

He turns back to look at Max, and she gives him a thumbs up, followed by mouthing what clearly is _"get some."_

Dustin just beams right back.


End file.
